


Epilogue

by AugusteLarson



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith, The Last American Vampire
Genre: Gen, This honestly just makes me sad now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugusteLarson/pseuds/AugusteLarson
Summary: I wrote this fanfiction way back in 2011 because I was an OG. I recently found it on my old Fanfiction.Net account, which I am currently in the process of euthanizing. After minor edits, I present to you what I imagined an epilogue to the first book would have resembled.Now, years later, we've got an entire second book and I have to say that my twelve year old self was more kind to Lincoln than Seth Grahame-Smith was (Get rekted, Seth Grahame-Smith). So, enjoy this nostalgic 500 word look at what my twelve year old self thought happened after the first book ended.(not clickbait)





	Epilogue

It was only a week since I finished my novel, yet I couldn't speak of my dismay when Henry didn't contact me. I had been contacted weekly since I began work; He would ask how I was doing and would say where I had gotten. He would collect bits and tell me that Abraham would never say that or that I wasn't to write the details of certain events, thus removing them entirely from any record except the diaries. My last edits were now concluded and I wasn't sure where we stood.

Everything was miraculous, the world was a fantastically terrifying place. Omitted truths were making me feel like a conspiracy theorist some days. Abraham Lincoln was alive. Of course, he was technically dead, but he was walking around to this day. And he'd fought vampires- which were completely real and completely terrifying.

This was awesome. He and Henry had fought in World War Two, been over in Vietnam and even nearby when Martin Luther King Jr. was shot. Hadn't they? Surely, they had stuck together all through the decades, why else would Henry have the journals? Why hadn't I gotten to meet him, though?

By now the box full of Abe's journals was packed. They were a loan and I knew they weren't for me to keep. If I had gone to a museum, Henry would have killed me. Maybe he would have killed everyone who saw the journals. Surely something would have happened. Maybe he was watching me now, waiting for me to do something stupid. I wasn't sure, but I made sure these precious artifacts that I'd come to know like friends were kept safe. In another box was the printed description of my book. All the pages that totaled to 336 on small pieces of paper.

It was just sitting there. Dead in the basement of the store. Another week passed and I was beginning to get nervous. Had I imagined this? I was truly questioning my sanity. It took another look at the journals to make myself believe this was true. The aged ink, torn pages- it was all too good to be a fraud.

Vampires, Henry, Abe and them all were real.

My answer came in a month. A month of keeping the store open for extra hours and pacing. A month of trying to find errors in my writing. A month of wondering what I had done wrong.

A man walked into the store. His height was of good measure and his hair a greying-brown. His dark shades didn't throw me off at first, but when watching the tapes I began to think more of the strange man.

I was most surprised at when I went down to the basement. The boxes were gone and over their place was a small piece of paper with handwriting that seemed all too familiar.

"Thanks.

-Abe"

And he was gone. With all evidence I had ever written a manuscript of sorts to his hidden life.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, even though I am a lesbian, Benjamin Walker can get it.


End file.
